The present invention relates in general to dishwashers, particularly household dishwashers, and, more specifically, to a dishwasher having means for generating steam within the dishwasher tub during at least parts of the washing and rinsing operations performed on dishes being washed, rinsed and dried within the tub.
Preferably, the dishwasher of the invention utilizes an electric heater or heating system having the characteristics disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,164, issued Sept. 21, 1965 to John A. Fay, one of the inventors named in the present application.